The Scar
by Shipperony10
Summary: A SUPER short little something. Harm and Mac talk about a particular scar of hers.


**The Scar**

Disclaimer: Not mine...never will be, but I wish I owned DJE.

Note: Ok, Cathy Bell has a scar on her neck from a surgery she had to remove her thyroid gland, and I thought I would write it in for Mac a little differently. Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Harm's Apartment<strong>

**North of Union Station**

**Washington, DC**

They lay in bed like two people who knew nothing more than love. There were no murders to investigate, no cases to solve, no terrorist to chase after, only them. With no worries in the world, they lay tangled together happy to soak in their new relationship. All was finally well.

For minutes, neither of them spoke, they merely caressed each other with their hands, lips, and eyes. Oh how they enjoyed the new freedom they both possessed. They no longer needed an excuse to touch or look, and they both agreed there was nothing better than that.

Harm gently kissed Mac's neck as her arms wrapped around his neck, gently running her fingers through his hair. "How did you get the scar?" Harm asked as he softly ran his finger over the mark on her neck.

"Nine years we've known each other now and we've never talked about it, huh?" She stated while she gazed into his eyes. Harm shook his head.

"I didn't want to ask." He was afraid that perhaps he would be rehashing part of her past that she didn't want to face. But looking at her at that moment he knew that she would share it with him.

Mac readjusted their position so she could face him, their bodies facing each other. Harm took the opportunity to swing his right arm over her waist to pull her closer to his body.

They couldn't get enough of each other. They were like a pair of newlyweds who couldn't keep their hands off each other. The beauty was that they had known each other for so long, and loved each other for nearly as long and none of that desire had died.

They smiled at each other.

"It happened when I was about seventeen. I was already a drunk of course. Chris and I were together already and everywhere he went, whatever he did, I followed, sometimes I had no choice. One day he took me to a bar with some of his friends." She paused to smile at Harm who had a terrified look on his face. "Relax Flyboy." She kissed him gently. "We were all at the bar, when some drunk walked up behind my stool and started to harass me. Chris of course, got all possessive and stepped up to the guy." She chuckled to herself. "We should have known that a loser like that would have his other buddies with him. Anyway, Chris punched the guy after he called me a drunken whore. All of this because I wouldn't dance with him, mind you. So, three of his guys attacked Chris and his friends. One of them came at me from behind. I never saw him coming. Besides, I was too wasted to defend myself anyway. So the guy pulled a knife out and before Chris could tackle him to the ground, the guy slid the knife against my skin." She paused to trace the scar herself. Harm just listened in horror at her story. "It wasn't bad, otherwise I wouldn't be here today. I think he was more drunk than I was. Lucky, huh? I don't remember much else. I blacked out sometime between that and the ride to the hospital." She flashed him a small smile.

Harm couldn't do anything but shake his head in pure disbelief at what she had been through. He traced her face with his hand. "If I would have been there, I would have done some serious damage to the guy."

"Which one?" She teased.

"Both. No one talks to my Marine like that. And certainly no one lays a hand on her."

Mac got serious upon hearing his words. Harm tensed. Had he said something wrong?

"Uh, well. Not that you're my property or anything.I-I'm sorry. Mac..."

"Shut up, Harm." She places a finger to his lips. "I just can't believe I'm really here. With you. Together. I can't believe that I'm yours like you are mine." She paused for a while as tears formed in her eyes. "I need you."

"You have me." He kissed her to reassure her. "And whenever you need me, I will always be there." He chuckled. "I'm all yours. Just don't tell the Navy that. Wouldn't want to ruin my reputation."

Mac smiled. "Imagine what would happen to my reputation if the Corps finds out that I stooped down to your level." She laughed.

"Cute Marine, very cute."

"Just like you, sailor." They smiled at each other and sank back into the bed to enjoy their lives.

Life was good, once you beat the odds.

**The End**


End file.
